Kissed
by PristineK
Summary: I can’t believe it, can I, Blaise Zabini actually have feelings, for the famous Harry Potter? HarryBlaisefemale. OneShot.


**Authors Notes:** Another Harry/Blaise (female) pairing. A short 'broom closet' ficlet for you all! Hope you'll like it:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. They are property of J.K. Rowling.

**Kissed**

_By Kristine_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As I lay here in the warmth's of my bed, strangled thoughts occupied my mind. It seems as the willingness of sleep has abandoned me. I would usually toss and turn looking for the right position to finally close my eyes, but the raging thoughts on my mind made me stare wide-eyed and confused on the ceiling above me. I was sweating despite the coldness in the dungeons at night. My heart was pounding as if being hit hard by a hammer, my breathing deep and full. I could here the sounds of my dorm mates sleeping. I would be one of them, I tell you, but alas certain moments wanted to linger in my mind much longer than I wanted. What was supposed to be an unexpected rendezvous became a much more meaningful meet. It was supposed to be short and straight forward but both sides seem to have wanted more than just a minute's talk…

The corridors were dark and felt gloomy as I passed them. It was already past curfew. I knew I should be in the dormitory and sleeping but I felt like I needed a night's walk. I love walking through the castle and exploring the mysteries of it. It gave me something to think about, to ponder about. I love walking around and being able to find new things each day. I'm a very adventurous of a person, not normal for a girl like me they say, but it's these adventures that make me feel braver, more aware of my surroundings.

I walked up the stairs and stopped to admire the moving portraits adorned on the walls. I noticed they were in slumber as I stared intently on each one. I loved how paintings were made with the utmost precision; every one of them seemed perfect. I was lost in trance simply by staring at them. I moved on the flight of stairs but once again stopped as a certain portrait caught my attention. It was of hills with grass as green and the swift of wind creating mobility within the portrait. It was such a carefree sight. It seems so peaceful and clear. How I wish I was part of it. And just suddenly, I thought I felt I was part of the portrait. A rustle of wind seemed to have gone behind me. Acting by instinct, I face about and held out my wand.

"Who's there?" I called out beyond the silence with my voice a bit trembling.

Again I felt the wind. Some one was playing with me. I could have sworn it was a ghost but the fact that it wasn't visible seemed to have bothered me. I moved my wand around, trying to stay on guard at every direction. The silence was unnerving, although seconds later I need not be bothered by it as I heard muffled breathing nearby. I moved toward the sound. Hearing footsteps besides mine echo on the wall, I knew someone was around.

"Show yourself!" I called again, my voice showing the Slytherin in me.

The footsteps seemed to have stopped. As if by a force inside me, I started reaching out into the air around me. My actions would seem weird to a viewer, but deep inside, it told me it was a right thing to do. My arms were flying all around; to one side then to another. A perplexed look appeared on my face, as I suddenly felt cloth in my left hand. _This couldn't be possible. This is utterly bizarre._ I tugged at it and felt pressure on the other side. I kept tugging and with every tugged became frustrated. It looked as if I was playing tug of war with the air. I was already pulling with 2 hands when the sound of tearing cloth seemed to have caught my attention. With 2 hands still on the cloth, I noticed something appearing just out of thin air. I continued tugging creating a bigger hole and with every tug it seemed the hole got bigger revealing something out of the air. It seemed an eternity before I got the hole to fully open, and finally revealing the hidden something. Potter.

I scowled with eyes as wide as his. Potter! I should have known it! I heard about his damn invisibility cloak. We stayed there in that same position, clearly our expressions changing from shock to hatred. It was common knowledge for a Gryffindor to hate a Slytherin. It was only when sounds of footsteps that were neither ours that shook as both of our reverie.

We looked towards the source of the sound. It was on the corner of the hallway. Potter scrambled down and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Pulled it over him but failing seeing as it was torn from our tireless tugging. He looked at me and on to a door near our spot. I didn't know where it would lead. As if reading his mind, I ran towards the door and pulled him in with me.

Unfortunately, for both our sakes, we were stuck in a broom closet. _Great, just great!_ Both of our bodies were pressed together in the small space. He was leaning on me as I went in first and was pushed toward the wall, he on the door. I tried to move, but suddenly stopped as I realized my position.

"What did you do that for?" Potter said breaking the silence, clearly caught of guard by my actions.

"Saving both of our lives! You should know better!" I whispered coldly.

He looked as if he was about to say something, but instead looked to the side.

"Why? Cat got you-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as Potter's hand covered my mouth. I looked at him with cold yet questionable eyes. He lifted a finger to his lips, in a sign of silence. He held his hand over my mouth for what seemed like minutes. When he finally brought down his arm, he looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

With that act, tension grew between us. I tried to smirk but was unable to and instead found myself smiling back. He looked at me and I seem to have lost the glare in my eyes. I suddenly was aware of how close he was. He seemed to have moved closer as I felt my heart beating against his own. His face was inches from my own. I looked at him and seemed to have lost myself, on the pools of his emerald eyes. They seemed to show lust. But I kept staring realizing it reflected my own. He looked down at my lips and was getting closer and closer until finally, his lips were on mine. I couldn't help myself to kiss him back. His lips were soft, gentle. Having them on mine was the utmost pleasure. I suddenly felt his arms encircle my waist. I reacted by circling my arms on his neck. I was definitely lost in the kiss. He pulled back and lowered his lips on my neck. A moan escaped my lips as his lips touched my skin. My head was against the wall arched and in the pleasure of the kiss.

A voice in my mind suddenly spoke. W_hat are you doing kissing a Gryffindor? _And just like that, I pulled back. Both of our faces were flushed from the intensity of the kiss, both our breathing fast. I stared at him in shock with his stare showing the same. I suddenly felt the need to be out of this, out of this damn closet.

"I need to go." I hastily said as I reached across him to the door knob.

As the door opened, I pushed him out and quickly dashed out of the hallway, not bothering to look back at Potter. I ran as fast as I could, taking the shortcuts to the Slytherin Common Room. As I arrived, the common room was deserted. My mind seemed to have raged with thoughts by this time and felt I needed a night's rest. I head up to the girl's dormitories and changed into my sleepwear and jumped into my bed, ready for a good night's sleep….

But it seemed a 'good night sleep' was far away from my mind as sleep had abandoned my mind. Everything seemed to have happened in a blur. Moments ago, I found myself in Potter's arms and now here I am in the comforts of my bed, ready to sleep but unable to.

I sat up and touched my fingers to my lips. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered Potter's lips on mine. I knew he was Gryffindor but after the kiss, I dunno if I could care anymore. I then realized that the kiss was an act of teenage hormones; as this thought occurred, I suddenly felt a slight pain in my emotions. I was surprised at myself for feeling this. I can't believe it, can I, Blaise Zabini actually have feelings, for the famous Harry Potter?

I lay back on my bed. _I really need a nights sleep. _I sighed and closed my eyes. Sleep seemed to have come back to me just like that. I faced to my side and hugged my pillow. Finally I was able to find the right position. I sighed in contentment. _He's a damn good kisser_. And with that final thought, I drifted of to dream world, meeting once again with the green-eyed Gryffindor, Slytherins loved to hate.

THE END

**Authors Notes:** I know it's a common plot, but I felt like writing again lol. Have you guys read HBP? I'm finished already and as usual, I loved it like the previous 5. Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review :) I'm very much open to constructive criticism. Thanks again:)


End file.
